


Infinite Love

by Gillian_Is_Bae



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cornbread, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, Gay, Gay Sex, I'm Batman, Leuvis is watching you sleep., M/M, Oldd, One Shot, OwO what's this, Sexy batman, Short One Shot, Smut, Smut soon??¬/1?!!?!!?!?, i just yawned., phantom ruby kinks, sans undertale - Freeform, this is old af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillian_Is_Bae/pseuds/Gillian_Is_Bae
Summary: Infinite is weak, but it all changes when he finds love.





	Infinite Love

Infinite looks over at the distance, upset at the beating he got from Sonic and his pitiful associates, he sighs. Why did they spare such a weak jackal like him? 

Weak. W-weak, hehehehe… I c-can’t believe it. I am… n-… weak. I… I…

He clenches his fists in anger. He thinks about all of the weak Resistance. He thinks of Sonic. That “little blue saviour…”

He kicks over a bunch of bins. He releases a roar of anger. But no interdimensional explosion. Eggman, that cheap idiot, hadn’t perfected that Phantom Ruby. He falls to his knees. 

Tears form in his eyes. His gloves shake, and he start heavily breathing.

It’s okay.

He looks around and finds a giant figure. It was Batman. Batman, with his large fancy cape, brooding look, and his sharp white eyes. His lips were wet from all of the fighting he did.

Infinite’s eyes watered when he saw that giant of a man. Infinite always wished he had someone, deep down. The Phantom Ruby only made him sweat even more.  
Within seconds, the Ruby glows: and a large flash appears.

A saucy red appears, with rose flowers floating in the background. Batman was naked, save for his mask and underpants. Infinite’s eyes widened with lust, his mouth gaping at every single little hair that carbon-based life form had. Infinite started to sweat, his face filled with red. Batman walks over seductively, and whispers in his ear. 

“I’m Batman.”

Infinite let out a soft moan, as the waves of Batman’s deep sexy voice reached his ears. The jackal shook in awe of Batman’s shirtless chest, with a heck load of hair. Batman also had a beautiful beard too, just saying. Infinite’s hands were trembling in fear, until Batman’s smaller proportionate hands met his. Their gloves intertwining in true love, they hold hands. Infinite moaned louder and louder, as Batman’s hands got closer to his, rubbing more and more. Batman finds a wall, and pins Infinite against it.

“Oh… your beautiful creature…” whispered Infinite.

“I-infinite…” spoke Batman

“Y-yes”

“I’m… I’m Batman…”

And suddenly...

<-TO (NEVER) BE CONTINUED------


End file.
